


you can kiss the ring

by cyndaquils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Pre-Grand Magic Games, does this count as a drabble?, it's kind of, maybe. who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eat me alive. — sting/yukino, pre-grand magic games</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can kiss the ring

**Author's Note:**

> title from gucci gucci. what is this, ahahaha… i literally just finished the grand magic games arc, so uh, yeah. i don't have any other explanation for myself. i'm sorry world.

(She smiles—"Your words are empty.")

.

.

.

He thinks she's beautiful when those breathy moans come from her mouth, when her back arches into him and they laugh to themselves so no one else can hear. He thinks she's beautiful when she commands her spirit keys and is soaked in blood. She's beautiful when she comes back from solo jobs looking worn and out of place. She's beautiful always and she's like every other Sabertooth mage.

But sometimes, he watches the cracks in her pretty façade grow and he thinks to himself, _I wish I was better I wish you were better I wish you didn't love a hot mess_ —he can see her flinch slightly when Jiemma raises his voice, when Minerva's fingers trace patterns on her face. He whispers promises in her ear—she smiles at him and says, "Don't make promises you can't keep."—and he swears that he'll do anything, anything, anything.  _I have the power to do that, you know?_

But instead, he swallows and watches as Jiemma and Minerva and Sabertooth destroy Yukino Aguria.

.

.

.

("Shame you couldn't keep those promises," Minerva drawls halfway through the Games. He feels sick.)


End file.
